Patent Document 1 discloses 2-(3-ethylsulfonylpyridin-2-yl)-5-(perfluoroalkanesulfonyl)benzoxazole compound, which has a control efficacy on harmful organisms, and a process for preparing 2-(3-ethylsulfonylpyridin-2-yl)-5-(trifluoromethylsulfonyl)benzoxazole, for example, by reacting 2-amino-4-(trifluoromethylsulfanyl)phenol with 3-ethylsulfanyl picolinate followed by ring-closing and oxidizing the resulting compound.